Miraculous Adventures N. 2
es el segundo número de la serie de cómics Miraculous Adventures por Action Labs. El número fue lanzado en Agosto del 2017.http://majorspoilers.com/2017/05/28/solicitations-action-lab-entertainment-august-2017/ Sinopsis Traducción = The Trash Krakken Parte 1 Marinette y sus amigos se están divirtiendo en la playa cuando un pescador akumatizado, Silurus, ¡se cuela a la fiesta! Controlando el agua y los bagres en el Río Sena, Silurus forma muchos problemas para Ladybug y Cat Noir. ¿Podrán detenerlo antes de que tome venganza en los ciudadanos de París? |-|Original = The Trash Krakken Part 1 Marinette and her friends are having fun at the beach when an akumatized fisherman, Silurus, crashes their party! Controlling the water and catfish in the Seine, Silurus makes a lot of trouble for Ladybug and Cat Noir. Will they be able to stop him before he takes his revenge out on the citizens of Paris? Personajes Personajes principales * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Pescador/Silurus * Hawk Moth * Akuma * Tikki * Plagg Personajes secundarios * Maestro Fu * Wayzz * Alya Césaire * Nino Lahiffe * Duusu (fondo) * Nooroo (fondo) * Kwamis desconocidos (fondo) * Iván Bruel (fondo) * Mylène Haprèle * Rose Lavillant * Lê Chiến Kim (fondo) * Max Kanté * Alix Kubdel * Nathaniel Kurtzberg (fondo) * Chloé Bourgeois * Sabrina Raincomprix * Doorman * Majestia * Knightowl * Sparrow * Uncanny Valley * Fotógrafo * Ciudadanos * Flamingos * Bagres Transcripción | El Trash Krakken (El Kraken de Basura) Silurus :Creado por Thomas Astruc :Escrito por Thomas Astruc, Mélanie Duval, Fred Lenoir & Sébastien Thibaudeau & Bryan Seaton :Arte por Brian Hess :Letras por Justin Birch :Colores por Darné Lang :Editado por Nicole D'Andria & Bryan Seaton ::::::::::::::::Artistas de las portadas :::::::::::::::::Portada A Charlene Joaquin :::::::::::::::::Portada B Tony Fleecs ::::::::::::::::Bryan Seaton: Publicista/CEO ::::::::::::::::Shawn Gabborin: Jefe de redacción ::::::::::::::::Jason Martin: Publicista-Danger Zone ::::::::::::::::Nicole D'Andria: Director de marketing/Editor ::::::::::::::::Jim Dietz: Manager de redes sociales ::::::::::::::::Danielle Davison: Administrador ejecutivo ::::::::::::::::Chad Cicconi: Akumatizado ::::::::::::::::Shawk Pryor: Presidente de relaciones con creador ::::::::::::::::Estilo de arte del cómic basado en el estilo de webisodios de Angie Nasca ---- :algún lugar en París, se sirve el té y se comparte la sabiduría. ---- Escena: Sala de masajes del Maestro Fu. Marinete, el maestro Fu, Tikki y Wayzz hablan. ---- Maestro Fu: El universo esconde varios secretos, Marinette. Existen todas las cosas que podemos ver y escuchar, cosas llamadas "tangibles". Wayzz: Como los planetas, las flores o los rayos solares, por ejemplo. Fu: Luego, existen las todas las cosas que solo nuestra mente nos puede ayudar a comprender, cosas llamadas "abstractas". Marinete: ¿Como… las ideas… o las emociones? Tikki: ¡Exacto! Fu: Bueno, uno de los secretos más grandes del universo es que también existen criaturas abstractas. Pero como nuestros sentidos no las pueden detectar, erróneamente creemos que no existen. Wayzz: Como las hadas, los fantasmas, las musas… ¡y los kwamis! Marinette: Pero… Tikki, ¿cómo puedo verte si eres una criatura "abstracta"? Tikki: En el pasado, solíamos viajar por el universo sin ser capaces de interactuar con otros seres vivientes. Fu: Afortunadamente, hace miles de años, ¡un mago creó los Miraculous! Wayzz: Gracias a las joyas mágicas, finalmente fuimos capaces de comunicarnos con los humanos y ayudarlos, ¡se sintió tan bien ser útil finalmente! Fu: Debes entender que cada vez que algo nuevo aparecen en el mundo, como el amor, la belleza o incluso las matemáticas, un kwami es formado. Por ejemplo, Tikki es la kwami de la creación. Lo que significa que ella apareció en el inicio. Wayzz: ¡Tikki fue la primera kwami! Marinette: Wow, ¡que increíble! Realmente no se te ve la edad, Tikki. ¿Entonces esto significa que también hay kwamis de la amabilidad y de la maldad? Fu: No, Marinette. Es cierto, esas son emociones poderosas. Pero nadie es amable o malvado por naturaleza. Marinette: ¿Alya? Alya: ¡Marinette! ¡Eres la única que falta! ¿Se te olvidó tu traje de baño de nuevo o acaso se te fue del cerebro? Marinette: ¡Aaaah! ¡Lo siento, Alya! ¡Perdí la noción del tiempo! ¡Ahí estaré! Lo siento maestro, tengo que irme. ¡Lo veo la próxima semana. Wayzz: ¡Debería haberle dado el kwami de la tardanza, maestro! Marinette: (riendo) Lo siento. Fu y Wayzz: ¡Jajajaja! ---- Escena: L'Île aux Cygens. Los compañeros de Marinette pasan un día en la playa. Cerca, Adrien tiene una sesión de fotos en un yate. ---- :aux Cygnes :cerca de la Torre Eiffel. La "Isla de los cisnes" es un pequeño paraíso verde bajo el ojo vigilante del modelo original de la estatua de la libertad, el famoso monumento dado a los Estados Unidos por los franceses en 1886 como un símbolo de amistad. :un pequeño bosque que actúa como reserva natural, muchos patios de recreo y la primera playa de arena permanente de París… Alix: ¡No lo lograrás! Max: 33, 34, 35… Alya: Ese es su bote, ¿verdad? Nino: ¡Sip! La sesión de fotos se terminará pronto. Marinette debería apurarse si no quiere perderse el bote. Fotógrafo: ¡Vamos! ¡Dame una gran sorriso! ¡Quiero sentir las cálidas olas del mar Adriático cosquilleando tus tobillos! ¡Ma No! ¡Eso no está bien! ¡Tienes que sonreír, signore Adriano! Mylène: ¡Marineeeeette! Alya: ¡Por fin llegaste! Max: ¡Y sólo estás 1,535.03 segundos tarde! ¡Bien hecho! Nino: ¿Tienes el banderín? Marinette: ¡Ta-daaaaa! Juleka: Grandioso. Rose: ¡Es hermoso! Alya: Vamos, ¡apúrate niña! ¡Ánda ponte tu traje de baño! ¡Luego todos entrarán al agua, y lo ondearemos para Adrien! Chloé: ¡Sígeme, Sabrina! Saludemos a la panadera en privado. Marinette: Me esforcé mucho en este banderín… Espero que le guste a Adrien. De ese modo, ¡será como si él estuviera con nosotros y nosotros con él! ¿Ah? ¿Qué? Pero… ¿mi bolso? ¡Mi ropa! ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! Chloé y Sabrina: ¡Je, je, je! Marinette: ¡No puedo salir así! Tikki: Yo puedo salir y tratar de encontrar tus cosas, si quieres. Marinette: No, ¡todos te verían y sería el fin de mi identidad secreta! ¡Raaaaa! ¡Estoy segura que es otra de las artimañas de Chloé! ¡ALYAAAAAA! ¡ROOOOOSE! ¡JULEKAAAAAAA! Alya: ¡Si que se está demorando! Adrien: Bueno, eso nos dá tiempo para jugar una ronda rápida de Super Pingüino. Marinette: ¡Aaaaah! ¡Nadie me escucha! ¡Están muy lejos! ¡Y el bote de Adrien se va a ir pronto! Chloé: ¡Allá vas! ¡De vuelta al agua traje de baño! Silurus: ¡Gente de París! ¡Yo soy el Silurus! ¡Han asustado a suficientes peces con sus gritos y sus juegos! Solían asustar a mis peces, desde ahora, ¡mis peces los asustarán a ustedes! Chloé: ¡Ayuda! ¡Me ha tragado un pedazo de sushi demasiado fresco! Silurus: El Sena es para pescar, ¡no para nadar! Ciudadano: ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Ayuda! Tikki: ¡Marinette! ¡¿Escuchas esos gritos?! Marinette: ¡Seguro que Hawk Moth akumatizó a alguien! ¡Tikki, motas! Fotógrafo: Ma, ¿qué está pasando ahí? ¿Una rebelión de peces? Adrien: (fingiendo) Oh no, ¡me está atacando un enorme pez! ¡Oh no! Plagg: ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Odio mojarme! Adrien: A veces, te debes zambullir. ¡Plagg, las garras! Alix: ¡Aaaah! ¡Déjame en paz, sucia bestia! Ladybug: ¡Silurus! Hawk Moth está usando tu ira. Él te dijo que quiere ayudarte, ¡pero en realidad no le importas en lo absoluto! Hawk Moth: ¡Silurus! ¡No la escuches! ¡Ella no sabe ni pescar! ¡Mantén tu parte del trato y consigue el Miraculous de Ladybug, sus aretes! Silurus: ¡Ladybug! ¡No me engañaras con esa carnada tan obvia! ¡Yaaah! ¡Este pez es muy pequeño! ¡Será mejor regresar a la enana al agua! Ladybug: ¡¿?! Cat Noir: Has escogido el Cat Noir express, el cual viene con una entrega gratuita de patadas en traseros de supervillanos… ¡gracias por su lealtad! ¡Oh no! ¡Arruinaste el hermoso helado! ¡¿Honestamente, quién querría un helado de chocolate con sardinas?! Silurus: Oh, el gato travieso quiere robarse todos mis peces. Cat Noir: ¡Cualquier gato que se respete no tocaría tus apestoso pescados, ni siquiera con una vara de diez pies! Silurus: ¡Que arrogante gato callejero! ¡Esta vara quedará atascada en tu garganta como una espina de pescado! Ladybug: ¡No hay tiempo para colgar la ropa! Silurus: ¡A alguien le van a llenar la boca! ¡Que mal que no es leche! Cat Noir: ¡Waaaaaaah! ¡Waaaaaaah! Ladybug: ¿En realidad piensas que ahora es el mejor momento para darte un chapuzón? Cat Noir: ¡Cualquier momento contigo es el mejor momento, milady! Silurus: ¡Ladybug! ¡Cat Noir! ¿Tendrán el valor de venir a luchar contra mi en mi elemento? Cat Noir: ¿Dónde crees que esté su akuma? Ladybug: ¡Debe estar en su caña de pescar! ¡Amuleto Encantado! ¿Un áncla? ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? ¡Es demasiado pesada! ¡No hay forma de moverla! Cat Noir: ¿No pudiste haber invocado una lancha inflable? Ladybug: Piensa Ladybug… ¡piensa! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Préstame esto! Cat Noir: Dime, aparte de compartirte mi ropa, ¿hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudar? Ladybug: Solo haz lo que siempre haces, gatito: ¡arruina todo! Silurus: ¡Los salpicaré con mi furia! ¡Yaaah! Ladybug: ¡No te tenemos miedo Silurus! ¡No eres más que un gran pez en un estanque pequeño! Silurus: Ven aquí, ¡quiero añadirte a mi cuenta! Ladybug: ¡Cat Noir tu turno! Cat Noir: ¡Gataclismo! Silurus: ¡Noooo! Ladybug: Qué delicia, ¡pescado fresco! ¿Una caña de pescar? ¡Las cosas que se atrapan aquí! ¡Ah, ahí estás! No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma. ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! ¡Te tengo! Adios mariposita. ¡Ladybug milagrosa! Ladybug & Cat Noir: ¡Ganamos! Ladybug: ¿Está bien, señor? Pescador: No lo entiendo… No había comido en horas, cuando de repente me golpeó una pelota de playa. Me enojé y entonces escuché una voz en mi cabeza… Cat Noir: Ya se acabó. ¡Regresaste a la normalidad! Ladybug: ¡Uh-oh! Nos vamos a destransformar pronto. ¡Aquí es donde nos separamos! Cat Noir: ¡Oh no! ¡No tan pronto! ¡Ni siquiera tuvimos un chance de comer helado! Ladybug: Lo siento, gatito. ¡Bug fuera! ¡Finalmente! ¡No puedo esperar cambiarme! ¡Aaaaah! ¡¿Qué es esto?! Espera… yo te reconozco… eres… Doorman: ¡Doorman! ¡Hola, Ladybug! Ladybug: Estos techos… ¿Estoy en… Nueva York? ¡¿Majestia?! No puedo creerlo… ¡Majestia! ¡La heroína más poderosa, más valiente y más increíble del mundo! Majestia: ¡Ladybug! ¡Estados Unidos te necesita! :Cat Noir busca un lugar seguro para destransformarse, él también es sorprendido por doorman y un portal a Nueva York. Cat Noir: ¡¿Doorman?! Pero… Knightowl: ¡Cat Noir! Síguenos. El tiempo se acaba. Cat Noir: Oigan, yo los reconozco… Son… Sparrow: Así es, somos nosotros, pero firmaremos los autógrafos luego, ¿si? Cat Noir: ¡Knightowl y el pajarito! No lo puedo creer… Majestia: ¡Bienvenidos a Nueva York, amigos! Como pueden ver, tenemos una pequeña situación aquí… un supervillano llamado el Trash Krakken está despedazando la ciudad. ¿Nos van a ayudar? ---- FIN ----}} Curiosidades * Duusu hace su primera apariencia en cualquier material de Miraculous oficial en este cómic. * La historia toma lugar directamente después del final del primer número, "Replay". * La primera escena con Marinette y el maestro Fu confirma que tanto esta historia como la anterior a esta, "Replay", toman lugar después de los eventos de "Volpina", donde Marinette conoce al maestro Fu oficialmente. * El cómic expande el Universo Quantico al introducir superhéroes que no son portadores de Miraculous y viven en otro país. * Nino habla acerca de jugar una ronda de "Súper Pingüino", el cual hace referencia a la franquicia de Super Mario. Galería Portadas= Miraculous Adventures Issue 2 Cover A.jpg|Portada A Miraculous_Adventures Issue 2 Cover B.jpg|Portada B Miraculous_Adventures_Issue_2_Fan_Expo_Cover.jpg|Portada de la Fan Expo 2017. |-|Muestras= Silirius (1).jpg Silirius (2).jpg Silirius (3).jpg Silirius (4).jpg Silirius (5).jpg Silirius (6).jpg |-|Avances= Miraculous Adventures IS2 Sneak Peek Marinette.jpg Miraculous Adventures IS2 Sneak Peek Kwamis.jpg ML Comics Preview 4.jpg|Referencia por Brian Hess revelada en Dokomi 2017. ML Comics Preview 5.jpg|Referencia por Brian Hess revelada en Dokomi 2017. ML Comics Preview 6.jpg|Referencia por Brian Hess revelada en Dokomi 2017. ML Comics Preview 7.jpg|Referencia por Brian Hess revelada en Dokomi 2017. ML Comics Preview 1.jpg|Referencia por ceejurs. ML Comics Preview 2.jpg|Referencia por ceejurs. ML Comics Preview 3.jpg|Referencia por ceejurs. en:Miraculous Adventures Issue 2 Categoría:Cómics